


明日相会更相违

by KarenChiang



Category: Jia You! Wang Qiu Wang Zi | Prince of Tennis, Prince of Tennis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/pseuds/KarenChiang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>背景大约在九十年代初，北方小城。十六岁的高中生任筑兀自消磨着无聊的日子。他遇到了钱真智然后爱上了他。只是平淡的相遇，但或许就此改变了一生亦未可知。那段短暂而又漫长的时光，每个孩子都困守在自己小小的世界里，孤独地长大。</p>
            </blockquote>





	明日相会更相违

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/gifts).



    我高二那年，我爸又调工作去了邻县，我妈打算一起跟过去；这意味着我又得转学，折腾一遭。那个时机其实基本符合之前十年里平均每两年转一次学的固有频率，转学属于意料之中情理之中，但我那成天昏昏欲睡的青春忽然爬起来伸了个懒腰，精神抖擞地唆使我扯起另一面大旗与长辈作对。结果青春大获全胜，他俩把我留在原来的家里，双宿双栖去了。我伟大的父母让我对爱情充满信心。人有选择幸福的权利，我妈显然认为我爸比我更像是她的幸福；这点我很能理解或者说自以为很能理解，因此我觉得自己非常深沉、早熟并且善于体谅。

    姐姐在外省上师范，我独自住一套三室二厅的房子。这样的处境更加深了我良好的自我感觉。每天有一位目估约四十岁的妇女按时上门做两顿饭，也负责采购和打扫。客厅刚进门的地方有张带两个抽屉的木头方桌，她在左边那个抽屉放顶针剪刀订书机种种什物，右边抽屉放零食，甘草杏、话梅粉、巧克力、泡泡糖，还有不能吃的彩色泡泡胶。我觉得她对我有一定程度的误解，我堂弟的弟弟那么大的小孩都不玩泡泡胶了，这实在没法子解释。当时我所热衷的休闲活动是拿小刀在钢笔笔杆上刻图案，刻得最好的是一条长约五厘米的龙，得意了半个月不幸被堂弟盯上。任谦那死小子，硬是把那支英雄笔要走紧接着把它写分叉了，还有脸跑来还给我。我想与其修好，不如成全它作一件纯粹的艺术品。那个雕龙的塑料笔管现在应该还在老房子的哪个旮旯里，作为一件纯粹的艺术品。

    王尔德的“艺术为艺术”，我到大学以后才知道，但高中的我无疑将这理念身体力行。高二下半年，我对钢笔的兴趣转向了其它东西，比如粉笔，比如硬币。

    粉笔是寒假里求姐姐从她实习的学校拿的。我们学校也有粉笔，但整根粉笔太长太惹眼，实在偷不到。同桌项明听说我姐姐可以拿粉笔，本来想要几根，但姐姐只给我拿了六根粉笔，他就不要了。我把第一次成功挖空并且刻上花纹的粉笔花瓶送给他，他在里面插彩色羽毛和柳条，放在课桌兜里，一直到高中毕业都没把那个易碎的小东西弄碎，令我叹为观止。寒假结束前姐姐买了三盒白粉笔给我，我受宠若惊，以为任莉她发神经。后来隐约懂了她是怕我一个人呆着没事儿做真的发神经，虽然她的原话是这三盒粉笔专门“供你糟蹋”。于是在空心花瓶和大脑袋小人都刻烦之后，我回头捡起刻钢笔笔杆的方法，照着连环画在粉笔上雕仕女绣像，用彩笔颜料上色，再涂一层香蕉水。期中考试过后我刻全了十二金钗，在同学间作为地下艺术品暗暗流通传阅欣赏，然后我就认识了季步。

    当时我惊讶的不是季步这个人跑来认识我，而是我的十二金钗居然能在传遍高一高二高三共计五十个班以后完完整整地回到我手里——那不是别的，那可是粉笔啊。

    因为初衷在于消磨时间，雕完的那一刻就已经实现了意义，所以我其实不怎么关心那些被我糟蹋过的粉笔最后是遭遇毁灭还是留在谁手里。能回到自己手中属于最首要的意外，下一桩才轮到季步。

    季步是个不适合顺带提及的牛人。我原本想试着顺带一提我和他之间的交情从我听说过他但不认识他莫名其妙地发展到我俩一起逃学一起打架一起喝酒喝醉了捉对厮打这段光辉历程中的光辉事迹，随后发现假如稍微一提他就必须通篇全是他，中心明确，自成一篇，而且应该换个题目，《激情燃烧的岁月》。所以我决定简单交待：某天放学时间，一班的季步走进我们十五班的教室，昂首挺胸，趾高气扬，将十二支粉笔在我刚拾掇干净的课桌上一字排开；而我手里拿着正打算塞进书包的课本配套练习，半张着嘴傻了吧唧地望着他，一瞬间误以为他摆在我面前的是欠条赌本卖身契之类的玩意儿。他用他自己特殊的方式表示他非常欣赏我的杰作，然后我就认识了他，我们合计着集二人之力把粉笔雕做得更加丰富多彩——我的水彩笔是八种颜色，见过最牛的不过一套十二色，他的居然有三十种颜色，据说是外国货。

    然后我认识了钱真智。

    季步每个礼拜五都跟市一中的钟国光约打球，经常拉我同去。球场旁边杵着个凉亭，我趴在里面的象棋台子上写作业，过一会儿有个人走进来坐我对面，唰啦啦翻开笔记本，我一抬头，看见一副当时我以为只有我爸才会戴的大眼镜。

    钱真智颇引其眼镜为自豪，纵然嘴上没明说过，贯彻落实在日常生活中已经人尽皆知。多年以后与他所钟爱的款式酷似的板材镜框流行得满街都是，十五至二十五岁青少年几乎人手一副，他都没有迫于年龄压力换成别的式样；他脾气挺好，但实在不怎么喜欢被迫接受改变，不过话说回来，大约没什么人喜欢被迫改变，只不过多数时候非变不可，迫着迫着不得不养成接受的习惯。

    所以那家伙其实也是个挺犟又挺牛的人。虽然他本人的气质客观上讲不如季步那么中心明确，但怎么说呢，在我这儿他非得独立成篇不可，这属于更复杂的主观上的问题，解释不清，不解释了。总而言之，认识他是我人生头二十年里最重要的一件事情。混得比较熟了之后，季步和钟国光再打球，我和钱真智就找石子儿在凉亭的象棋台上下五子棋，刚开始我一直输，输了快俩月总算不输了，下来下去难分胜负，方圆十米内的小石子儿被我们搜刮得干干净净；叫他去我家下棋打牌，我都是先输得一干二净再慢慢势均力敌偶尔还能赢几盘。这是他对我人生产生的各种深远影响里一个非常微小的方面：认识他以前我凭直觉，认识他以后，凭数学。

    这厢我们还不熟，对面不相识地各自埋头写作业，那边打球的两个已经商量好去吃东西，季步顺便就替我决定了。要去的店在一中那条街过来的巷道里，没有招牌，远远就能看见三个大字直接用红漆刷在门板旁边的墙上。它本身是这样写的：麻辣烫。但那种视觉冲击如果我在这里试着表达一下的话大概需要写成：麻！辣！烫！

    店堂小而且黑，四个人只好坐外面。太阳落山依然很明亮，满天飘着杨絮。钱真智举着筷子在空中比划，跟钟国光列举不知什么东西的注意事项第一点第二点第三点，一团杨絮落到他碗里，他就把它吃了，毫无自觉。我眼睁睁地看着他把那一团杨絮吃了下去，心底暗想乱吃这种东西不知道过段时间会不会在头顶上冒出一棵树苗什么的，因为我不久前看的一本外国小说里有个女人在热带雨林住了一段时间然后她身上长出了很多很多蘑菇。

    当时我真没觉得麻辣烫有什么值得吃的，吃就随便吃吃，边吃边考虑长树苗长蘑菇等等不着边际的事情，然而等我高中毕业上大学，每年回去头等大事就是跑到那家店吃几顿。可惜那时候它挂上了正式的店招，那面极具震撼力的墙再也无处可寻。以后的礼拜五如果我们四个人都在就一起去吃麻辣烫，高三加课没时间打球也照吃不误。我想看季步究竟买不买一毛钱的冷饮和两毛钱的冰棍，结果他买最贵的一块多的汽水，还每次都买；直到很多年以后那个店老板仍旧记得他，顺便也记得我。

    钱真智好摆弄小电机，兜里随时能掏出各种各样趁手的小工具。我糟蹋够了粉笔，开始琢磨能怎么折腾硬币，最终是在他那儿发现可以用锉刀把硬币搞成艺术品。第一次做成功的是五角星。后来他干脆把那柄一拃长的小锉刀送给了我，我刻粉笔的时候还管他要过一把中间缠着红塑料绳的小刻刀。挫硬币达到的最高成就是把五分钱做成一只展开翅膀的鹰，我用细丝带穿起来拴在他的水杯上，隔了三天再见面他张嘴就问我是不是拿错了杯子。

    记得一本书里说，聪明的青年遍地都是，不说废话的青年却不好找，好些人就是以废话来卖弄聪明，从而把自己卖掉的。我肯定不是不聪明，比如任莉老骂我不拿聪明放在正地方，意思其实是说我挺聪明的。然而面对钱真智无论我多么不想说废话最后都不得不说出一大堆废话。看看项明就不用我多说废话就把我送的粉笔花瓶收着，一直珍藏到高中毕业。

    当然钱真智也一直小心收着我送的硬币鹰，直到我们各自上大学分开也一直绑在书包拉链上，丝带丝绳换了一根又一根。有一次他在信里告诉我前几天绳子磨断差点儿丢了，顺着路边找了大半天才找回来，下铺哥们儿非要嚷嚷那破烂那么宝贝肯定是女朋友送的定情信物，他说是定情信物没错，还是女朋友亲手做的，万万丢不得。我对着信纸眼前一黑觉得我差不多已经把自己卖掉了，而且那小子也长本事了，那种话都说得出口。

    高三正式开学不久，我们学校跟市一中串通一气搞起联合校庆开运动会，我们大多数人只要不上课就瞎开心，参加活动都积极得很。项明报了跳高，我去报长跑，碰见季步那家伙坐在体育组办公室，冲着我一翻白眼，你行不行啊，别跑一半晕跑道上了，换个短的吧。结果他又替我决定成了接力跑。我本来就无所谓，随便了。

    运动会当天项明兴奋得上蹿下跳，主动跑上跑下打了几瓶开水还安静不下来，冷不丁瞅见全年级唯一的音乐兼体育老师抱着个磁化保温杯坐在我们班的场地旁边，又拉我一起商量怎么寻开心。我们趁他离开的时候把杯子里的温水倒掉三分之二，续上大半杯开水，等沈老师回来，喝了一口水然后立刻喷出来。项明笑得太大声，我只能拽着他走得远远的，免得沈老师罚我俩做俯卧撑。

    我和项明走到另一边的看台，迎面碰见钱真智，他笑嘻嘻地说你们操场真大。我没怎么反应过来，签到时才想起一中那个连升旗降旗都站不下人的黄土小操场，听季步说他们出早操都是在街上跑步。签到处又碰见钱真智，我问他他们是不是每天在街上跑早操，他说是，高一在学校里面跑，高二高三复读班统统上马路，反正大清早没人没车，跑完回学校的路上好多人就溜走逛早市吃早饭去了。我一想每天早晨都能出校门其实挺好的，我们学校除了下午放学之外就不放人出去了。表格传过来我忽然发现钱真智跟我签的是同一张，接力跑，他的名字在最后一行，我的名字在他旁边，都是最后一棒。

    他说他们那儿能跑的本来就没多少，钟国光之类稀有生物全被抓去填长跑短跑的缺，接力就顺延到他头上。至于我，我说，我被季步给卖了。

    跑接力这件事从开始到结束我都倒霉得出奇，最终导向的结果却好得出奇，于是我相信从总体上来讲运气都是平衡的。最后一棒，钱真智和我跑得一样快，就在终点线前面我被他绊了一跤，或者他被我绊了一跤，总之我们由于离得太近跑得太快互相绊了一下一起摔了一跤。我感觉到右腿膝盖往外狠狠一歪，紧接着听见脑袋里喀嚓一声——真的是在脑袋里面无比清晰地响起喀嚓一声，电光火石般的一刹那我无比清晰地想：惨了，断了。随后脑子就变成了一片空白，疼得。

    事后据项明描述，我是义无反顾地一跤摔过了终点，左右两堆人哗然涌向中间都没接住我。钱真智往旁边摔，脸蹭在跑道上，爬起来跑完最后一步是第二名。

    他至少还能爬起来，我直接躺在终点跟死人似的，在丧失判断力的状况下坚定地相信自己腿断了。钱真智朝我耳朵一个劲儿地吼，听得见吗！他大约以为我一跤摔死或者摔傻了。等我能表示我听得见并且挣扎起来的时候，发现他满脸的土被眼泪冲出两条清楚的痕迹，然后我意识到自己眼泪乱冒就没停过。我是疼哭的，那小子不知道怎么着把自己弄哭的，总不至于也是疼哭的。

    后来我在记不清是雨果还是太宰治还是别的哪个外国人书里看见基本符合这个场景的解释，说，一同哭泣的时候才发觉彼此相爱。具体问题具体分析，这么笼统的一概而论肯定不成。即使我们的确相爱，也无法改变我直觉觉得此言纯属胡说八道的恶劣印象。

    沈老师背我去校医室，钱真智跟去处理左半边脸的擦伤。校医说韧带损伤，冷水敷了敷让我上市医院。沈老师去开他的车，我躺在床上看校医用棉签蘸酒精洗钱真智脸上的伤。他拿掉了眼镜，闭着一只眼睛，能睁开的那只眼睛也看着我。我一边跟他对视，一边想他拿掉眼镜肯定什么都看不见。

    治疗没什么可说的。沈老师听医生说可能需要手术，当场不顾我的强烈反对给我爸打了电话。第二天中午我正蓬头垢面地趴床上看小说，钱真智一进来我连头都没回就以为是我爸回来了，赶忙用身体掩护书籍。我爸最烦我看杂书。钱真智瞧见我那副鬼样子，大概他也觉得真是一副鬼样子，移开目光抬手推了一下镜框。

    煮饭阿姨倒杯水端进来，脸上笑得像朵花似的。我突然觉察到小钱同学真是标准的好学生模样，煮饭阿姨肯定想有个这样的儿子，我爸万一这会儿回来，指不定也以他为参照来谴责我的种种不端。

    钱真智扶了一阵眼镜，打开笔记本开始罗列注意事项一二三四。

    “首先你需要静卧休息……看吧，别受伤第二天就趴着。其次你需要合理搭配膳食，需要多喝水，吃咸一点，还有不要挑食。季步说你血压低，躺着不动更没好处，所以第三需要高点儿的枕头。我看看，你还需要……”

    “我知道，我知道，我知道我自己需要什么，”我打断他的话，“我需要你的爱。”

    他举着笔记本，半张着嘴，看着我，样子有点傻，或者说非常傻，但当时我没顾得上给他的傻程度评级，因为那一瞬间我惊呆了。我强烈地觉得我他妈的简直不是人，我真他妈是个诗人，脱口而出用这么一种又真诚又自然又神经兮兮的方式表白了自己尚未全然辨清的感情。

    我们两个一同陷入性质不同的震惊，这时候我爸回来了。如我所料我爸果然比照着钱真智挑了我半天毛病，最不合逻辑的一条他居然说你看人家孩子怎么没摔断腿。我把自己名字的谐音想了又想想了又想好歹忍住了没说你怎么不看看人家孩子摔破相了，况且我没摔断腿啊。我爸挑完我的毛病就开始热情洋溢地邀请他留下吃饭，他显然还在犯傻，说话结结巴巴的怎么都推辞不过我爸，我看不过眼想爬起来帮他，好容易站起来一半，我爸胳膊一抬就把我搡回床上去，右腿在床沿轻轻一磕，疼得我差点儿又哭了。

    钱真智坐在我床沿陪我吃午饭，我直觉感到他和我同样觉得手足无措，更惨的是每次我爸一进来，我们就得假装聊天儿聊得毫无障碍。他把话题扯了三丈远扯到他小学初中有个朋友初三转学走了现在好像在四中云云，相应地我只好扯起我们家的食物链，任莉觉着我讨厌，我觉着任谦讨厌，任谦觉着任翔讨厌，云云云云。直到他回学校去上课，我们再没提过爱这个字，但他临走之前，已经走到门口又退回来，搂了一下我的肩膀。

    客观地说，是他站在床边伸手搭了一下我的肩膀，我因为坐在床上，脑袋勉强够到他胸前，那个姿势就勉强可以理解为搂一下；作为对我表白的回应，理解成接受也不算太牵强。

    后来事实证明我的理解完全正确。我直觉特别好，按照任莉的话说我简直是个天才，当然她说这话的本意是挖苦我来着。

    如果是四个人在一起就很轻松，但我想和钱真智单独在一起，当真单独在一起却很尴尬，不知如何是好，所以我们更多地聊起我的兄弟姐妹和他以前的朋友，似乎为了摆脱尴尬，不约而同地拿出自己的历史与对方交换——否则能说什么呢？小说告诉我爱情中的海誓山盟，没告诉我谈恋爱具体该谈什么。

    我能正常走路的第一个礼拜天，季步叫上钟国光连钱真智连我四个人同去图书馆。回来的路上我走得慢，钱真智放慢脚步陪我走，我绞尽脑汁地思考该说些什么，冷不防膝盖一滑险些又摔倒。他一把扶住我的手臂，我们僵持了一秒多钟，他说，我告诉过你要注意，避免反复扭伤……

    我说，我也告诉过你，我知道自己需要什么……

    他挽着我的手臂没有放开，继续往前走。我走了十几步，努力不着痕迹地缓缓抽出胳膊，假装不经意地握住他的手。他很克制地僵硬了一下，屈起手指扣住我的手背。我大致想好搂他肩膀的步骤一二三四，正打算付诸实施，季步掉头催我们走快点儿，他立刻把我那只手给扔了。季步转过身去，钱真智尴尬地斜眼看我一眼，忽然噗地笑了，我们一阵大笑笑得连钟国光也回过头来看。

    上大学以后有一年期末我考完试挤火车去他的学校找他，我们并肩走在安静的校园里，看见前面有一对情侣，两人之间起先隔着近一尺距离，然后那个男生犹犹豫豫地拉了女孩的手，过一会儿女孩挽起男生的手臂，再过一会儿男生的手移到女孩肩膀上去，女孩的头不着痕迹地靠到男生肩上，最后男生的手停在女孩腰间。钱真智低头扶眼镜，手遮住半边脸，但我知道他在笑，因为我想笑。我想没有人会看出我们也是情侣的，我们看起来像同学、朋友、兄弟。

    他那位好像在四中的朋友其实人在二中，名叫刘炼，见到真人之前单听名字我一直莫名其妙地以为是跟他青梅竹马指腹为婚的小姑娘，姓柳名莲昵称莲儿，因此还莫名其妙地忧愁了好一阵子。认识真人之后，我转而忧虑起地球的未来：数学星人为入侵地球打前哨、已经派出一批批密探渗透地球人生活。我的中学时光的的确确无聊到了可以整天为这种问题担忧的境界，在发现的时候却已经坦然接受。大概不是每个十几岁的少年都能有幸背负拯救世界于水火之中的重大责任。漫画里被选中的灵力少年用网球驱赶外星人乃至打开通往绿色环保新世界的光明之路，最终恶首伏诛，有情人终成眷属，幸福的时光永不终结，青春的容颜永不改变。那是漫画世界。与之遥遥相望的此岸世界的少年势必长成青年再向中年人进发。

    我很早就意识到这个事实，于是经常感到忧郁。成为一个中年男人的未来正满怀爱意地向我张开双臂，等待我跋涉千里最终心甘情愿地投入那个无聊的怀抱，成家立业，日渐贫乏，直到四平八稳地坐在高级饭店的豪华包间里，除了病人的心血管和肋骨（或者再加上股票走势和天气预报）之外找不到任何别的谈资。这光景也许会是正常人的愿景，但对我来说简直是足以将一切生活热情吓得溃不成军的噩梦，与其这样不如把地球的未来拱手让给数学星人。

    所以我早有自知之明，我他妈是个诗人。除了诗人，谁会对这种仿佛丧失什么却又难以描述的未来感到巨大的惶恐与恐慌呢？虽然钱真智同学似乎真挚地认为我有点精神不正常并且致以真挚的问候与担忧，但一个诗人在他人眼中显得不太正常这简直太正常了。诗人的本分促使我逃离那条笔直通往噩梦的恐怖道路，不要立业，不要成家，不要谈恋爱……不对，恋爱要谈的，避免成家就是了。

    所以不可能成家的恋爱是什么样子呢，我所知道的恋爱要么像我爸我妈那样，宁愿双宿双栖留我一个人在家里哪怕我把房子拆了也不足惜，要么像小说里写的，明明相爱却被家族势力拆开而不能成家。就我目前的状况，不会出现什么家族势力，随便怎么恋怎么爱，都不会有人阻止，肯定能成家。

    但是，假如我从恋爱的第一步就往反方向走，假如我爱的是个男孩子，就不可能成家了。

    我少年时代的想法大部分比较诡异，即使能写在这里，但我自己也不太能理解为什么那么想，不过有一点是没有出错的：我确实爱上了一个男孩子。偏差最远的也许是，现在我十分真诚地希望能跟他成个家什么的。

    我想跟他一起去做很多很多事情，一起淋一场暴雨、一起看一次日出、一起灌一瓶啤酒然后砸碎瓶子、一起抬头看见新年的烟花照亮夜空然后悄悄牵手、一起坐在月亮下面草地上谁都不用说话他听我弹吉他，可是这些愿望至今一个都没实现，现在我呆在闷热的旅舍房间里陪他一起看警匪片。我转过脸去想亲亲他，可是他在打呵欠。

    有一次我告诉他我喜欢看穿校服的小姑娘，他摸出笔记本煞有其事地问我具体喜欢裙摆在膝盖上方几厘米。我愣了一下随即顿悟这傻小子跑去看漫画和校园青春小说了。我不该随口告诉他我看小说也看漫画，概念涵盖的范围太广他显然找错了方向，但没办法我不记得我自己从小冒着生命危险偷看杂书究竟看了些什么。问题的核心并不是到这个年龄才钻研起青春小说这青春期迟到得惊世骇俗，问题在于他找错了方向也就理解错了方向，我的意思是那些穿校服的孩子，就是那些穿着一中的深蓝运动服或者我们学校灰蓝运动服一穿上就不怎么看得出性别的姑娘小伙，让我回想起我们的少年时光，另外，我故意说我喜欢小姑娘他理应生个气吃个醋至少翻个白眼也好但他居然彻底没反应过来这点让我深感挫败，虽然我非常高兴他尝试去找我曾经读过的书。

    到现在我已经忘了十六岁那年为什么爱上他，也不清楚他为什么爱上我。只是作为一个事实，我很爱他，并且知道他爱我，从很久很久以前、我们都弄不清楚爱这个字该怎么写的时候就稀里糊涂地爱着；到现在我依然爱他，一日甚于一日，并且同样知道他爱我。

    事实确凿。这就是我人生头三十年里最重要的一件事情。

 

    （完）

**Author's Note:**

> 补充一句，以前的小学五年初中两年，十六岁高三无误。


End file.
